This invention relates generally to the field of covers for mattresses, and more particularly to improved covers for futon mattresses which form part of an article of furniture.
In recent years, futon type furniture has become increasingly popular, replacing so-called sleeper couches by reason of lower cost of manufacture and convenience in use. The mattresses are normally covered with conventional ticking. It is also known in the prior art to provide a decorative cover which is installed using slide fasteners which are peripherally located and often results in an objectional appearance.